


The Best Thing

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: All the things that Parker considered the best thing she ever stole.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NienteZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

I. Bunny

Bunny was originally a gift. That was until They took Bunny away from Parker. And she could not stand for that. So, Parker did what she had to and stole Bunny back. And maybe created an explosion while she was at it, not that anyone could prove it even if they had wanted to.

II. Chocolate

The streets were a hard place for a kid to be on their own. Parker was a better thief than most and was able to do better and a lot of the others but it was mostly stuff that people didn’t guard well which wasn’t very good food.

Then one day she was able to get an “abandoned ” bag. And inside was the best thing Parker had ever tasted, chocolate. It was love at first taste. And Parker had her new favorite food.

III. The Wallet 

Wallets were not an unusual thing for Parker to steal but this one was different. This time she had gotten caught. Instead of reporting her or worse the owner offered to teach her to be a better thief. Of course Parker didn’t trust him at first (and never fully) but eventually she did enough to become the best thief there was.

Archie was nicer to Parker than anyone had been in a long time. She had a roof over her head and all the food she wanted. It was nice. Even if he never let her meet his real family.

IV. Cash

Cash was Parker’s greatest love (other than chocolate of course). But what made this take so great was it was her first big heist by herself. And it was a Genn-Reider safe! She could now do this one her own and was now a proper thief.

V. That Painting

Parker didn’t really know what that painting was but it made her a lot of money and made it so lots more people started hiring her. Which meant that she got even more money! And she would never be hungry again.

VI. A Team

Parker had always worked alone since Archie started letting her. And that was something that Parker was never going to change about the way she worked.

That was until she took that job to steal some airplane plans. She had to work with a team but there was enough money involved to make her willing for the job. The job went sideways and they had to keep working together. It went better than Parker had ever expected working with others to go and she got a lot more money out of it that she ever could have expected.

Then they did another job. And they gave the money away to the people who had gotten hurt. It felt good and she wanted to do it one more time.

One more time became two and three and then she gave up counting. It was no longer working with people to do something but working with her team. She had a hard time believing she had a team! One that was hers! And they never tried to fix her. They helped her understand more and how to trick people into thinking she was like the rest of the world, but that was to become a better thief. When they weren’t working they let Parker be Parker without problem.

They were the family she never remembered having. And they liked Bunny!

VII. The Bioweapon

She beat a Steranko. With her team but still A STERANKO. They beat it and stopped an awful woman from destroying all the wheat on the entire continent. They were the first and only team to do it and they did it together.

VIII. Hardison

Hardison liked her. She knew that early on. Parker had needed help understanding that but once she did it made sense. She felt something for him that was different than for anyone else but she did not know what those feelings really were. She was really nervous and didn’t know what to do. But Hardison was patient. He didn’t push her. She apperciated that.

Slowly Parker figured out how she felt about Hardison and it was the same as he felt for her. They started dating. And it was nice. Hardison never pushed her and she never pushed him (except off buildings). That wasn’t to say it was perfect because it wasn’t but it was better than Parker had ever expected a romantic relationship to go. She loved it and she loved Hardison.

IX. Home

They had to leave Boston. It had been where they had made their base for years and it became too dnagerous to stay. They made enemies and the authorities knew where they were. So they left. She went with Hardison and they traveled. Then they wanted to stop but they didn’t have a home base. Hardison brought up Portland and since she had no attachments or desire for any one place she went along.

They found a brewbup. Neither of them knew anything about how to run it but Hardison was excited and she knew Eilot would like it. So she got it. Well technically Hardison bought it with stolen money but it was theirs and she only had things she stole. She and Hardison moved in to the apartment behind the brewpub

The rest of the team came and even though they were gumpy (or more than usual) Parker knew they would love it eventually. Her family was now in the place she chose for them. She had never felt more comfortable and content. But there was something missing.

X. Eliot

They stole the black book. Then Nate and Sophie left. But Eliot stayed. Something was wrong and it wasn’t that two of her family left. They weren’t gone and they talked often and Parker was really happy for them. Work was going well and they were able to help so many people and start taking out people in the book. But something was wrong.

It was Eliot. He was sad and there was nothing Parker could do. And she tried. A lot. But nothing worked. It even started to seem like everytime she invited him to do something even alone or with Hardison he got more sad. She told Hardison and he told her he saw the same thing.

They confronted Eliot and he tried to leave them. Which could not happen. He made too many excuses and told them they deserved better than having him hanging around. And that was then Parker realized what was really going on. Eliot loved them the way they loved each other and was upset about it. That wouldn’t do. Because she loved him too. She told him and then Hardison said the same. And everything began to fit perfectly.

There were many best things that Parker stole but nothing would ever be better than her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
